Chapter Twenty-Four of Doom
The twenty-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny Trachius, Post-Battle: Part Nine Trachius, Garfield, and Lance started swimming out of the cave. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR OF DOOM "With all due respect, why did we come to the shore?" Roy asked. "Because I have a plan," was Rune's response. Louis exited the portal and landed in front of them, sword in hand. He grabbed Arion with his other hand, but Roy knocked him away. "With all due respect, there's no need to worry," he told Arion. "We will get you out of here." Rune tossed a pebble from the beach at Louis's head. "Here, ugly revolutionary!" "You're just begging for trouble, you know that, right, kid?" Louis ran into the water, following Rune. He widened his eyes... Rune shut his eyes and held up Kalései. "Dolphin!" A bottlenose shot out from the ring and landed beside Rune. "Hi!" it exclaimed. "I'm Dolphin! I don't know who you are, but you seem fun! Do you know Javier? Cause that ring looks a lot like his! Hey, who's the guy with the sword? Hi, guy with the sword!" "I'm Rune," Rune said quickly. "I know Javier, guy with the sword is named Louis, and we're fighting him." "Neat!" Dolphin said ecstatically. "I'm in a fight! Against Louis Guy With The Sword! This'll be awesome! Hey, who's the horse? Hi, horse!" "With all due respect, his name is Arion," Roy introduced. "He is great. Most people only know him for his speed, but I am sure you two will get along swimmingly." "Hi Arion! You seem fun! But I'm in a fight right now! Hey, was that pun intended? 'Swimmingly'?" "Enough with this," Louis grunted. He looked at Dolphin with wide eyes. Dolphin just continued swimming. "What's wrong? That dolphin should be asleep and in a nightmare right now!" Rune kept his eyes closed while he grinned. "Dolphins only sleep with half their brains at a time. That's how they can sleep underwater and still be able to breathe. They're always at least half awake." "Maybe," Louis said. "But the half that's asleep can still have a nightmare!" Louis pushed his powers harder, staring into Dolphin's very soul. "Eek!" Dolphin cried. "Shark!" Dolphin swam over to Louis and started hitting Louis with its tailfin. "Bad shark! Bad!" "Shark is just Louis," Rune said. "Bad Shark Louis Guy With The Sword! Bad!" "Enough!" He forced his powers toward Rune. Despite his eyes being shut, he fell into the water, asleep. Dolphin submerged and brought him above the surface. "Now for that other guy," Louis said. He turned to Roy... ... and felt a sharp pain in his forehead before hitting the ground. Arion looked at the man he just knocked unconscious, then looked at Roy and licked his hand. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Twenty-Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Twenty-Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 28 May 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Dolphin Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page